The Blackbird
by Reyna-Mew
Summary: 12 years after the war of Hogwarts Hermione Granger finds her life falling apart, her marriage failing, and the horrors of her past catching up to her. She longs to fix it, or to escape it. When it all comes crashing down, she finds the strength to get back up again as she always does, but this time it's different. Fate entwines her life with another's... Rated M for adult content!
1. Foolish Behaviour

**AN: For those of you who have read this story before (from where I left it) I decided to re-work it and make it much better, as I wasn't satisfied with the way it was turning out! So here is the first chapter, and I am working on fixing up this story so that way both myself and my lover readers are satisfied, please tell me what you think of the new and improved version!**

**Chapter 1. Foolish Behaviour (Revised)**

Heavy and hurried footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs of the newly rebuilt Burrow. Hermione Granger ran past Molly Weasley who was tending to the dishes. Molly lifted her head, placed her hands on her hips and tutted quietly to herself.

"Those two have been arguing again no doubt. Hermione dear, what is it?" Molly's voice was full of concern. Hermione quickly turned around in the door way and looked at Molly, large tears were streaming down her pretty face.

"He so… ignorant to how I feel! It's almost as if my feelings don't even matter to him!" Her voice was shrill and at a very high volume. Hermione turned to leave through the door way once more. Molly not knowing what else to do wiped her hands on her apron and ran to the door, she grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around, Hermione didn't struggle but let herself be held down for a moment.

"Hermione, where are you going to go?" The older woman looked at her daughter-in-law, seriously concerned for her state of mind.

"I'm going for a walk; I need some time to cool off, because if I don't, I'll say something I'll regret." Hermione hung her head low and her bushy, silky curls fell silently around her face. Molly slowly let go of her wrist, and cupped Hermione's face with her gentle hand. Hermione looked up at Molly and gave her a small smile, a silent communication passed between the two women, and Hermione turned away from Molly and slowly walked out of the door. She walked and walked until she came to her favourite spot out in the field. A massive oak tree towered over Hermione, the gentle breeze playing with the leaves. Her head was pounding, but she could feel the energy of the tree entering her body, restoring her spirit. She sat down and crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee caps, she felt the earth beneath her, and listened to the breath of the tree above her. She sighed, and rested her head against the rough bark of the oak. Hermione closed her eyes, and centered herself, breathing in and out slowly. Her mind began to go over her argument she had with Ron, she analyzed it, reviewed it. In the end she knew that they were both at fault, she at fault for assuming Ron could read her mind, and him for neglecting her feelings and failing to communicate with her. Hermione chided herself for being so childish, and for wearing her heart upon her sleeve. She knew there was nothing wrong with allowing her true feelings to show but she did not want them to control her.

_Get a grip on yourself. Arguments happen, this is just a rough patch in your relationship with Ronald, things will get better from here._

She sat there for a few moments longer, and wondered to herself whether things really _would _get better. She shook her head and decided it was best not to let thoughts like that linger. Hermione lifted herself from the ground and dusted off her jeans. The wind changed and she could smell something in the air, a light perfume. She turned around and Ginny was standing there holding a yellow tulip and twirling it in her fingers.

"You and Ron were fighting again… that's why you're here. Men, when will they ever learn?"

Hermione smiled a weak smile and took the tulip from Ginny's hand; she tucked it into her hair and together they walked back to the Burrow in silence. Ron was sitting on the couch, a butterbeer in his hand, his face was stubbly and he had dark circles underneath his eyes.

Hermione continued walking past him, and she walked up the steps to their bedroom. She laid down mechanically into the bed and pulled the covers over her, wrapping her in warmth. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over her.

* * *

Severus looked down at the scene from the Lake of Visio. He turned away to face Dumbledore, and looked him in the eyes. The older wizards face was in a bright smile, the lines around his eyes crinkled, and the familiar twinkle in his eye was brighter than ever.

"Why must I watch the problems of the young Miss Granger and that dunderhead Weasley?"

Severus' dark eyes' glimmered in the ethereal glow around the Lake. Dumbledore smiled at him and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"Severus, my dear Severus. Your questions will be answered soon enough, but for now watch."

Dumbledore pointed one long skinny finger at the surface of Lake, and an image of Miss Granger appeared once again.

"Meddling old fool." Severus mumbled under his breath and turned towards the water, and watched silently as Miss Granger slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	2. He Kicked the Dust Bunny

**AN: Thank you for the reviews so far and here is the next chapter I'm hoping that you enjoy it! Critiques and reviews very much appreciated! :D**

**Chapter 2. He Kicked the Dust... Bunny**

"You never ever consider how I feel Ronald!" Hermione snapped her book shut and slammed in onto her desk. Ron glowered at her from the bed, and Hermione kept her back to him.

"I just asked if you wanted to come into the bed with me. I thought you had calmed down from yesterday, but apparently I was wrong!" Ron crossed his arms over his chest and Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Well when someone is trying to communicate how they feel and their spouse doesn't give a damn they tend to stay upset for a while!" Hermione's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She was upset, and knew she had every right to be so. Her mind was racing and all her feelings were taking over. Hermione no longer had control of them anymore, she had snapped, pushed herself to her limits. It was time to let Ron knew how she had been feeling, and get straight to the point, rather than simply being gentle and a pushover.

"I have hated two years of our marriage Ronald."

Her voice faltered, she took a deep breath and steadied herself, and she knew that this needed to be said.

"What did you say?" Ron's voice gave away his shock at Hermione's statement, and she knew full well that he had understood her, but he didn't believe her. This time, she would make it known how she felt.

"I hated the first year of our marriage because I didn't know if you were really in love with me. And I hated this past year, because… because I didn't know if I was still in love with you!"

Hermione's fists were shaking and glistening tears were streaming down her face. Ron stopped what he was doing and sat on the bed. Just then the two of them heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry and Ginny were in the door way looking at them.

"What's going on up here?"

Hermione and Ron said nothing as their best friend came into their bedroom. Ginny walked in with him, her disapproving look sinking into Hermione's skin. Harry had two envelopes in his hand, Hermione noticed the tidy scrawl of Luna's on one of them. He roughly handed it to her, and she took it gingerly in her hands. She lifted the seal and read the letter that it contained.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wanted to apologize for not writing to you as often as I said that I would this summer. I've been busy preparing for an upcoming event of mine. I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you come over for the week? I need your advice on a few things around the house and yard. Write me an Owl when you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood._

Hermione folded the letter and tucked it into her jean pocket. Harry turned to her, and then to Ron.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm done hearing you bicker and disagree on everything, so unless you want to make the rest of us as unhappy as the both of you are, I suggest going to see someone, otherwise this is going to get worse and there will be no one there to help you once you're past the point of no return."

Harry's words were full of concern, but they were filled with venom and truth. Hermione knew that he was right, she was tired of fighting, and she was willing to see someone, anyone if it meant making this horrible feeling inside her heart go away.

"We don't need to see anyone, Hermione and I are perfectly capable of figuring this out for ourselves, and this is just a phase, a rough patch." Ron traced over the flowers on the quilt his mother had made him, and kicked at a dust bunny by the bed post.

"So yelling at one another, almost every night for an entire year is a rough patch? I can't believe your ignorance to the condition of our marriage, if you could even call it that anymore."

"What condition? Everything is fine; it's just… a little rocky is all!"

"Ronald, you're absolutely… ridiculous! I'm leaving; I can't bear this ignorance anymore. I'm going to Luna's tonight. Don't bother sending for me, I'm not coming home for a while."

And with that, Hermione Granger began roughly stuffing clothes inside of a suitcase and walked out of her bedroom, leaving behind a very exasperated Ronald and a deeply concerned Harry and Ginny.

* * *

Severus walked along a narrow path, his black suede shoes dispersing the mist away from him. He sighed; Albus was nowhere to be found. He looked at his reflection in the lake, his raven hair still stringy, but no longer greasy, and his dark eyes no longer held dark shadows beneath them. Without these distinguishing features he would be considered handsome, the thought made him sigh and continue to walk along the path. He could see in the distance a bench shrouded in the heavy mist. Slowly he made his way towards it, with his wand at the ready.

There were many beings in this world, many that were once man, but the darkness in their hearts had consumed them. And in time they became Shades, creatures of the Shadow. Had Severus not made peace with himself before he died, he too would be a Shade drifting between the plains of the afterlife. He tucked his wand back into his robes and stared at the lines on his hands. It had been twelve years since he passed away during the war of Hogwarts, _twelve years…_ He missed the familiar walls of his dungeon classroom and his private chambers behind the book shelf, and he missed the intimidated looks he got from those dunderheaded children. Severus allowed himself a small smile and remembered how much he had pretended to hate Potter and his friends, and then as quickly as it came his smile faded. His heart ached as images of Harry filled his mind, pushing his feelings back down into the depths Severus sat up straight and breathed deeply.

He could feel someone coming up behind him, drawing nearer and nearer. Severus stretched and cracked his long slender fingers and swung his legs up onto the bench and waited until a familiar face came into view.

"Hello Albus. How was your adventure?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled widely, and his eyes sparkled. He walked over to the bench where Severus way laying and tapped his suede shoes with his hand.

"Come on now, move over, and let an old wizard sit down too hmm?"

Severus sighed and after a few silent moments he chuckled and moved his legs from the bench and allowed the older wizard to sit with him. Albus folded his hands a top his lap and began to hum a tune. Severus simply sat with him and enjoyed the melody that Albus hummed. Suddenly he stopped and remained there in silence. Moments passed between the two men and neither of them said a word for a long time, until Albus cleared his throat and picked at a thread on the hem of Severus' robes.

"Have you ever wanted to go back and live again?" Albus waited a moment, and Severus did not answer so he pressed on.

"Are you content with where you are Severus?"

Albus' question had caught Severus by surprise. He had never taken the time out of his day to really ask himself if he was _content_ being dead. As the thought crossed his mind, he wondered if anyone ever was content with no longer being alive.

"Albus, what kind of morbid question is that?"

"The morbid kind of course."

Severus placed his face in his hand and sighed, while Albus chuckled softly beside him.

"What makes you so curious about whether I'm content in my afterlife or not? It might be a bit more enjoyable if _you_ weren't here."

Albus laughed yet again and Severus smiled broadly at him.

"Yes I suppose that would make it much more enjoyable... But I ask simply because I was told a long time ago that you weren't supposed to die that day."

Severus looked at Albus out of the corner of his eye.

"Who told you such a thing, Albus?"

Severus was brimming with curiosity though he tried his best to hide it. Albus gave him a small smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"A few days before I died, I sought some clarity. I wanted to know the fate that was laid ahead for everyone close to me. So I sought after the Centaurs, and they told me everything. They told me of my death, and that it would be you to finish it, and they told me that after the war was over that you were meant to become the most powerful wizard in the world Severus… The one whom after me would wield the Elder Wand and use your power and knowledge to understand the true origins of magic, and that will come later on in your life. However there is an accomplishment that you will complete very soon. A project to be completed with Ms. Granger."

Albus stopped talking and again silence over took the two men. It engulfed them and Severus looked at Albus with disbelief on his face. There could not be a shred of truth in this story.

"What purpose did this prove by telling me all of what you know from the Centaur?"

"I'm not sure. I just thought you should know. By the way, the hem on your robes is coming undone a bit."

And with that Albus stood up from his spot on the bench and began to walk away, Severus now thoroughly annoyed walked after him and only stopped when Albus did.

"Look on the lake Severus. Tell me, do you see anything?"

Severus cast his annoyed look away from his cryptic companion and looked at the Lake, he could see within it something bubbling and emerging. A bright golden light and then as suddenly as it had come it stopped. And there on the surface of the water was a scene of Hermione Granger leaving the Burrow in a hurry with a hastily packed suitcase. She reached the crest of the hill outside in the yard and vanished with a faint pop. Severus with a perplexed look on his face turned to ask Albus a question, but the old man had vanished on him once again and Severus was alone once more.


	3. Valerian Tea

**AN: Thank you for all of you whom have favourited my story or put it on alert! It is very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this chappie, and be sure to give me a review! Love all y'all!**

**Chapter 3. Valerian** **Tea**

Hermione arrived at the front steps of Luna Lovegood's house. The wind chimes and weather vanes spun with the slight summer breeze that rolled lazily through. She saw Luna's blond head pop up from a large ornate window and her face lit up. Moments later she was at the front door with a brown speckled owl on her forearm.

"Twilight is a very fast, and a very bright bird Hermione, he's stealthy too. I wouldn't have even noticed that he was here had he not tapped on the glass with his beak."

Luna's dreamy voice drifted off as she fed the owl on her forearm. Happily the owl hooted and then flew over to the green velvet arm chair in the lounge and ate his treat.

"Yes, he is a very smart owl indeed. The best gift Ronald's ever given me."

Hermione quieted a little bit and put her luggage down. Luna whisked them away with her wand and took Hermione by the arm into the lounge. Hermione sat in the plush green chair and Luna smiled softly at her.

"Something tells me I've invited you over at a very good time Hermione."

Hermione chuckled and sniffed a little bit, she touched her fingers to her face and wiped away at the tears that lingered there.

"Yes, and so you have Luna. It's been hard this past little while… Ronald and I haven't been doing so well."

"So I've heard. One lump or two?"

Luna's delicate hand was poised over a fine china tea cup, with a single lump in the small spoon she held. Hermione gestured for one. Luna dropped the lump in and a small swirl of purple steam rose up. The tantalizing scent hit Hermione's nose and in an instant she had the warm tea in her hand.

"Oh Luna, valerian tea. My favourite."

Luna smiled and raised her cup to her lips, her smile broadening behind the rim of her cup.

"Yes I know it's your favourite. Every time you come here there seems to be less and less of it."

Hermione smiled weakly behind her cup, and yet more tears spilled down her face. Luna sat across from her and watched as she cried silently to herself. Luna didn't push or prod; she simply waited until Hermione wanted to talk with her about what was happening. Many moments of silence passed between the two women. Hermione could hear Luna slowly rubbing her toes together. Why Luna insisted being barefoot Hermione would never know. Hermione put down her tea cup on the cherry wood table, and placed her head in her hands. She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and tried with all her might to calm herself. Deeply she breathed in and out, counting to four, her curls falling gently around her face. Luna put her cup down as well and came and sat beside Hermione. Slowly she put her arm around Hermione's waist and rubbed her back. Hermione raised her head slowly and mechanically and looked at Luna. Her eyes that normally held such resilience to them no longer held a light, they seemed black and lifeless. A deep sadness that seemed to come from her very core engulfed her in its darkness, and Hermione used it to make a cloak of comfort for herself, in this time in her life this darkness was all she knew.

"Luna, I am sick and tired of feeling like this… I don't even feel like an equal when I'm with him anymore. And I'm always so angry, it's like I can't control it anymore. I want to lash out constantly; my own darkness has become my only solace. I can't even imagine how he must feel either, we never talk anymore."

"Sometimes in a relationship Hermione, the people involved just become toxic. Like a disease, and no matter how hard you try to change it or to fix it, you _can't_. There are times when things just become beyond repair… And sometimes the best choice is to pick up the pieces, and the effort that you've put into everything and move on with your life. I personally feel that this would be the best choice for you and Ron. No more will I hide how I feel, you two are more of a hindrance together than a gift."

"I know Luna, I know. I suppose I've known this fact for a long time now… Ron and I are beyond repair, I suppose all that's left is to pick up my pieces and move on. I need to find myself again, I've become lost in my own turmoil…"

Luna slowly stroked Hermione's hair and let her cry; her tears fell onto Luna's skirt, causing the light fabric to darken as the droplets fell like a silent rain from her bleary eyes. Her once feminine figure now far too skinny became racked with tears of defeat. Hermione reached for Luna's slender hand. She could feel a cold metal against her own fingertips, and opened her now swollen eyes and looked down at their entwined hands. A gold band with a single shining diamond surrounded by iridescent opals glinted up at Hermione. She brought Luna's hand closer and smiled..

"Oh Luna it's beautiful… but this must mean. Oh Congratulations! Is this what you invited me over for?"

Luna smiled brightly and sat up straighter.

"It was such a wonderful surprise Hermione. We were outside sitting at the old willow tree counting the stars… and he proposed to me."

"Oh Luna, that's so beautiful! I'm so glad that you and Neville found some happiness… Well what are we waiting for! Let's start planning. Well the first thing that we should do is consider the size of your wedding, do you wan-"

Luna laughed lightly and put a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Hermione, it's late. You and I should clean up and get ready for bed. You bags are already in the spare room. Now come along."

Hermione sighed and finished her tea. She placed her cup and plate in the sink and set the dish scrubber to work.

"The bath has already started; you are much more than welcome to have a bit of a soak before bed."

Hermione smiled and said thank you. Slowly she made her towards to bathroom, grabbing her fluffy bathrobe and towel that Luna had already set out for her. The bathroom smelled of jasmine and sage, and the steam had begun to fog the mirror. Hermione lightly dipped her foot into the warm bath water, the temperature causing her cold delicate toes to tingle. Slowly Hermione eased herself into the water and let the scent of the jasmine and sage relax her tense muscles and soak into her thirsty skin. As she lay in the bath a song came floating into her head, one she hadn't listen to in a while years. Slowly and quietly to herself Hermione began singing out loud.

"Putting holes in happiness. We'll paint the future black, if it needs a color. My death sentence is now a story, who'll be digging when you finally let me die? The romance of our assassination, if you're Bonnie, I'll be your Clyde."

She sighed to herself, and then laughed after a few moments time. Neither Harry nor Ron could understand her love for the muggle artist Marilyn Manson. She smiled, his music made her feel all she didn't want to feel, all she had repressed. It helped her cope and to express herself properly. She continued to hum the tune to herself and to allow her senses to dull and her body to completely sink into the tub; the only thing above water was her face. Hermione didn't know how long it was she had lain in the tub for, but when a cold shiver shot through her body she knew it must've been a long time as the water was now cold and her skin began to dimple with the cool summer breeze wafting through the window. Hermione quickly got out of the tub and pulled the plug at the bottom. She stepped lightly out of the tub and onto the fuzzy bath mat on the laminate floor.

"Luna, why on earth would you have laminate tile in a bathroom?" Hermione mused to herself out loud. Her nipples hardened with the cool air against them, and in haste she grabbed her fuzzy bathrobe and wrapped it around her body. The warmth of it swathed her skin. She sighed and hugged herself with her slender arms. Slowly Hermione made her way to the guest bedroom and pulled out her favourite book and her most treasured book mark. It was the feather of a black bird with two jewels upon it, beautiful glistening onyx, a gift very dear to her that a most peculiar professor had given to her. Hermione whispered "lumos" with her wand, and then placed the bookmark on the bed beside her and opened her book. It wasn't until much later in the night that Hermione realized she would have to wake up early and help Luna prepare for her engagement party and wedding. Very slowly and unwillingly, Hermione placed the silky black feather in the crease of her book and closed it with a soft snap. She placed it on the bedside table and mumbled "knox" as she yawned. Slowly and quietly she sank down into the blankets and waited for slumber to take her.

* * *

Severus sat at the edge of the Lake and watched Hermione Granger fall into a deep sleep. He admired the way that she took care of her books, and remembered the day he had given her that book mark. He remembered the tedious task of cleaning and re-preening the feather and placing the onyx jewels upon it. It was his gift to her for receiving the highest marks in the school for Potions. His heart stirred as he remembered the expression on her face. Ms. Granger was perplexed, and pleasantly surprised. She had smiled genuinely at him and gave him a very sincere thank you. He had never done that for anyone, and on that day in the depths of his cold heart he felt good for making her day. His whisked the memory away and gazed upon the lake once more as she slept. Albus sat upon the bench a few feet away and Severus turned his gaze upon the older wizard.

"Albus, how long have Ms. Granger and the dunderhead Weasley been having… problems?"

Severus could not contain his curiosity, anyone who had enough gall to treat Ms. Granger in such a way was a fool, and he knew full well that Ronald Weasley was one.

"I'd say the trouble all started from the beginning, but I suppose the **_real_** trouble started about a year ago, when Hermione was away on holidays with Ms. Lovegood. Mr. Weasley was unfaithful to her, and has kept it a secret from her since. So naturally, the entire household knows, and Ms. Granger I do believe has caught on as well. It's a sad thing when you see someone so devoted to another, and their partner does not return those affections."

Severus stiffened at Albus' words and sneered slightly. Albus cringed when he saw the younger wizards face and cleared his throat, he had realized his mistake.

"I know the feeling all too well Albus." Severus crossed his arms and looked on at the water's surface. Ms. Granger was stirring in her sleep, restlessly moving to and fro.

"I wonder what she's dreaming of…" Severus' voice dropped off as he gazed at the water's surface.

"I think it's safe to say that she's dreaming of you Severus."

Albus pointed to the water once more and Severus looked to see that Ms. Granger was indeed dreaming of Severus. He could hear her muffled voice saying things similar to what she had often said in Potions and Advanced Potions in Hogwarts.

"_Please… Professor. I can help you with this one. I've already experimented with some theories of my own. Let me help."_


	4. The Dancing Lily

**AN: Well here is the next Chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and put my story or myself on alert! Here's my Day late Holiday present to all y'all! Hope you enjoy it! :D Rate and Review please!**

**Chapter 4. The Dancing** **Lily**

Severus looked away from the surface of the lake. It made him long for the days when he was alive, and teaching. He could feel that emptiness inside of him tug at the corners of his heart. He whisked the feelings away and sat up from the ground. Albus looked at him quizzically but said nothing. Severus began to walk away from his older companion, the mist swirling around him with each step he took.

"Severus, where are you going?"

"For a walk Albus."

And with that Severus continued his stride away from the lake, he grabbed his wand and kept it out and at the ready. It had been ages since he had seen a Shade in the afterlife, but one could never be too sure. Severus walked, straying away from the path, easily making him a target, but not wanting to go where the path took him. A slight breeze came through the clearing in which Severus had found himself, and on the breeze Severus could smell the familiar scent of lilies. He headed towards the wind and the intoxicating smell, and soon enough he found himself near a cliff's edge.

The cliff over saw a valley and a raging river below, he had never seen this place before, it's raw and untamed beauty captured his breath. Severus dropped to his knees and flopped down onto the overhang and looked down at the lilies in front of his face. There were many different kinds growing wildly, untouched by nurturing hands, some even spilling onto the ledge below. Gently he plucked one from the ground, a stargazer lily. Its scent made his head spin and as another slight breeze rolled through, and played with his hair, Severus twirled the lily in his fingers. He twirled it over and over until he stopped, spun the lily in his hands much like the toy hand helicopters, and let it go with the breeze. He watched as the soft guiding wind danced with the lily, twirling it this way and that, and soon enough other flower petals joined the delicate dance.

Severus sighed and turned over onto his back, and he looked up at the stars. He grasped his hands around the lush green grass and closed his eyes, his long eyelashes sweeping just before his cheekbones. Even though he was over a large valley, he could feel that the earth he laid upon was sturdy and stable. He knew that this is where he belonged, one with the earth. It wasn't until a few moments later that Severus felt as if he was being watched; he thought it might be a Shade. Carefully Severus drew his wand, and slowly raised his torso, he scanned the area in front of him. And then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, quickly and fluidly, he got up and began to walk towards whatever it was that was hiding there. As he approached the tree where the source of movement came from Severus slowed down, and used the tree's trunk as cover. With his wand poised he quickly turned to see who the intruder was, but there was no one there. Only a single Lily was near the base of the tree, it was dancing and swaying with the wind. Severus plucked it up, gently with tender fingers, and whispered something that only the wind could hear.


	5. Silver and Gold

**AN: Well, the next chapter to start off the new year! Hope that you all enjoy this one! Please hit me up with your reviews, they mean a lot to me! Every criticism and critique helps me become a better writer! Thank you to all who have favourited, or put my story on alert! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5. Silver and**** Gold**

Hermione woke with a start, she had been dreaming of her potions professor, when she had taken advanced potions back in Hogwarts. She could remember the dimly lit room and the flickering lights, and as well she could recall the time that she had walked in on her professor doing some research late at night. Hermione was walking back to the classroom looking for a rolled parchment of Ronald's. Professor Snape had been researching a new potion for relieving the trauma of Cruciatis victims. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose as flashbacks from her terrifying experiences in Malfoy manor came back to her. She drew up her legs to her chin and stared blankly at the sheets on the guest bed at Luna Lovegood's house. She took in the surroundings of the room; it had changed since she had last visited. The walls were a soft creamy colour, and the curtains were sunshine yellow. Various framed artworks covered the walls and Hermione found comfort in the swooping arches and the vibrant colours.

Moments passed as Hermione's mind wandered into her days back at Hogwarts. It wandered into every corridor, and every book. Every letter from every chapter drifted lazily through her mind and Hermione took comfort in them, like a blanket she covered up her mind, and tried to bring up the musty smell of the old books of the library. Hermione frowned as she couldn't quite rustle up the right smell. Suddenly her senses were being dazzled by the delicious smell of maple sausages, scrambled eggs and waffles. Hermione's stomach growled as she swung her legs out of bed, her fuzzy bathrobe still snuggly around her body.

As her feet touched the floor she shivered, and moved them over slightly so they touched the soft fabric of her fleecy slippers, lazily Hermione walked into the kitchen where Luna was just plating their breakfast.

"Lovely timing Hermione. I was just about to call you down."

The sunlight from the kitchen window played across Luna's silky blond hair, as a piece of it slid from behind her ear to frame her pretty face. Luna laid out the two plates and placed a stack of parchment onto the kitchen table as well as some ink and a quill.

Hermione took her fork in her hand and began to eat her scrambled eggs; she pondered what would be a good area to start with when it came to a wedding. She smiled to herself; she was overlooking the whole thing.

"Well, first thing's first, when would you like to have your wedding?"

Luna smiled, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Neville said that he had always wanted a winter wedding, and I very much like the idea of that as well. I find the prettiest designs in the frost on the windows. So, sometime in November would be nice."

Hermione wrote down November on the parchment, and put the word frost beside it as inspiration for later on.

"Alright, now do you want this to be a big wedding? Or a smaller one?"

Luna furrowed her brows and placed her hand upon her chin, she pondered for a few moments and then seemed to come to her conclusion.

"I think a smaller wedding would be best. I don't have much family, and neither does Neville. Just our extended family and friends."

Hermione neatly wrote out a smaller wedding onto the paper, the next thing that made sense to her was the colour scheme.

They decided the colour scheme to be white and silver with other bold touches of colour.

"Luna what will the other splashes of colour be? Tell me please."

Hermione put her hands together in mock pleading and batted her eyelashes at Luna, whom in response crossed her arms and scowled and shook her head. The two women broke into laughter and Hermione for once in a very long time felt light and carefree and genuinely happy to be where she was.

After they finished going over other details, Hermione and Luna got ready to leave for the day and make arrangements for the wedding.

Hermione grabbed her beaded purse from the coat hanger in the doorway and Luna grabbed a large handbag which had been enchanted to have crawling lady bugs on it. Luna placed her gentle hand on the door knob and turned it. When she opened the door, Neville's beaming face came through the doorway. Hermione smiled and beckoned Neville for a hug.

"Oh Neville, congratulations!" Hermione smiled as she hugged her tall companion. Neville smiled, his eyes crinkling as he did.

"I hope you're helping with the wedding Hermione, I haven't got a clue how to organize social events like that."

Hermione laughed lightly and nodded her head.

:Of _course_ I'll help you and Luna, Neville. You're both my very good friends. I'd do anything for you two."

Luna smiled appreciatively at Hermione, and Neville did too as he placed his arm lovingly around Luna's waist. Hermione smiled but could feel her throat tighten a little as she watched the two of them interact with one another.

"So how have you and Ronald been doing Hermione?"

Hermione's face paled a little at the mention of Ronald, and Luna who sensed Hermione's discomfort placed a hand gently on her shoulder and looked at Neville, who got the message right away.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you if I did. It's just we hadn't heard from you two in so long. But I can understand why that is now."

Neville walked over to Hermione and hugged her gently in his arms, Luna hugged her too. Tears began to fall from Hermione's face as she realized how much she missed being with her friends, how much she had neglected them trying to fix everything. Hermione wiped her tears away from her eyes and looked up at Luna.

"Well we should get a move on, we've got a lot of reservations and appointments to make."

Luna smiled gently and offered her arm to Hermione, who lifted the right corner of her mouth in a half smile and took Luna's offered arm. Together the two of them left out the door and into the yard out front. Neville waved good bye to them as they disapparated away to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Severus, you've been deep in thought these past few days. What is on your mind?"

Severus' dark eyes looked up from the lily twirling in his hands to the older wizard peering down at him. Severus scoffed and turned away from his companion. Dumbledore smiled and looked up into the misty sky, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Have you checked on Miss Granger lately?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow and sat up from the patch of green grass he say upon. Slowly and precisely he smoothed out his robes and tucked the lily into his robe. It had been true that he had not as Albus put it "checked" on Miss Granger lately. Albus tucked his hands behind his back and walked around the shore of the Lake in front of them. His bare feet sinking in the dry white sand, Severus watched curiously as the older wizard touched the water with his fingertips, poking and prodding at his reflection. After a few moments, Albus reached into the water and pulled out a smooth and flat stone. He looked it over with his half-moon spectacles and then in a flash he threw it towards the centre of the lake, Severus watched as the stone skipped its way across the glass like surface of the water. The ripples reached all the way back to the shore and Severus watched the come and go. He walked over to the water and looked upon the water's surface and there he could see her, sleeping soundly at Miss Lovegood's place. Hermione's eyes were moving slowly underneath her eyelids, and Severus found himself wondering what she was dreaming of. He paused for a moment to look up at his surroundings, Albus was no longer around.

With some relief Severus turned his intense gaze back to the image of Miss Granger sleeping soundly in her bed, however as he looked he could see a golden light begin to surround the image on the water, much like when the image first appeared. Gradually the glow of the light intensified, Severus turned his gaze away to shield his eyes. From his eyelids he could see the light began to die away and as Severus hesitantly looked once again onto the water's surface the image of Hermione sleeping had disappeared and the dark glass like colour of the lake returned. Severus sat glued to the spot for some time, watching the ebb and flow of the lake tide. He didn't move until he could feel someone coming up behind him. Someone who's presence was both alien and familiar. Slowly he turned around and his charcoal eyes widened in surprise as he discovered just who had come up behind him.


	6. A Million Questions

**AN: Well here you are the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! Tell me what you think of my story so far! Thank you to all who have reviewed, commented, favourited and put my story on alert! :D**

**Chapter 6. A Million Questions**

Hermione drifted into a deep and easy slumber after her long hard day of shopping with Luna. Neville was snoring lightly in his and Luna's bedroom, and Luna herself was tinkering in her laboratory until late into the night. Soon enough Hermione found herself in a familiar place in her dream scape.

She was walking quietly down the stairs to the dungeons. She took note however that they were no longer the dark and somber colours they used to be; everything was tinged with a glowing golden light. Curiosity overtaking her, Hermione walked faster down the stairs, her shoes dully thudding as she descended farther into the mysterious glowing dungeons. Her mind was racing, she wondered if professor Snape was working on another potion, and she was determined to help him this time whether he wanted her too or not.

As she came into the dungeon classroom, she saw it in a very different view, the pickled and jarred animals along the wall were reflecting the golden light, making them seem a little less morbid, and there were vials lined along the walls that caught and cast the light in such a way that made them look untouchable and sacred. Hermione's breath was taken away as she gazed in wonder at her surroundings. She mused to herself, however where the light source was coming from, and as she looked around the room, she got her answer. At the back of the classroom where the book case was with all of the advanced potions books, Hermione saw the golden light seeping in through the cracks in the wall, something she had not noticed in her days of youth. She walked slowly towards the bookcase, with her small slender hand outstretched, her fingertips touched the shimmering light and in an instant she was warmed to the core, and felt feelings of joy and comfort over take her. Excitedly she placed her fingers on the bookcase and wrenched it open.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that the golden light was no longer there, slightly disappointed Hermione turned around but stopped when she saw out of the corner of her eye, a small ball of light. It bobbed up and down in front of her; and she wondered to herself how she had missed it in the first place. Slowly and carefully she wrapped her hands around the ball of light, and as soon as her smooth soft skin touched it, the orb glowed a brilliant gold and Hermione's face lit up with it into a resilient smile, and she could feel herself being pulled into the hidden room behind the bookcase. Faster and faster she passed through it, her vision blurred and behind her she could hear the bookcase close on her. Hermione was thinking rapidly her thoughts were a scattered mess; her first reaction was to be scared, and to scream so someone, _anyone _would find her, but she did not. Her heart was in control and there was nothing that would stop her from getting there. But _where_ was there? The orb in her hands seemed to know more than she did and so she let it lead on until everything stopped moving, her vision went from blurred to crystal clear and Hermione Granger found herself in an ethereal place, shrouded in mist.

She looked down at her feet, and saw a cobblestone path, her hands had let go of the orb and it was bobbing up and down in front of her, waiting for her to continue on. Softly she stepped onto the path, all the while looking up at the golden orb in front of her. When she took another step she realized how cold the cobblestone was on her bare feet and she shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around her body tightly as she walked along the path, never taking her gaze off of the golden orb in front of her. She had been walking for some time, and she knew it, she was vaguely aware of her surroundings, it was misty and the air was not heavy but it was different, and new. Suddenly the orb stopped and it began to bob up and down, Hermione's trance like state was broken and for the first time since she had begun walking she took in her surroundings. To her left there was a bench, the mist made it very hard to see, but she could make out the detailing of a griffin on the arm rests of the bench.

The orb bobbed up and down for a few more moments, and then suddenly it zoomed off to Hermione's right, frantically Hermione shot after it, not wanting her only source of light to leave her. She felt fear, yet did not sense a threat. But there was something else here, and she could feel it, still she ran after the orb until she ran into something very solid. Hermione gasped and her eyes widened as she saw a rising black figure come up from the mist, causing it to swirl menacingly. She let out a blood curdling scream and in an instant a slender pale hand shot across her pretty mouth and silenced her.

The moment their skin touched, something began to happen to Hermione. Her pulse quickened, and her breath became shallow, and a tingly warming sensation began to wash over her, calming her and making everything become clearer. She looked up at the person who had their hand around her mouth and she gasped when she saw who it was. Slowly and gingerly she reached up a small hand and gently touched his face. As if she has been bitten, she withdrew her hand; she wasn't expecting him to be solid. She allowed her eyes to wander over the man in front of her, taking in his features and was pleased to seed the dark shadows from Severus' eyes were no longer there.

"Severus…" Hermione's voice was no more than a whisper, and as soon as she had said his name, something came over her again. His name was like a fine silk on her tongue, tantalizing her in a way that it always had but she never recognized.

Severus looked shell shocked at Hermione, and he too with curiousity brimming reached a hand towards her. Without hesitation Hermione darted her hand towards Severus' their fingertips touching, and in an instant a wash of golden light passed over them. Hermione's heart raced, and she could _feel _another heartbeat, it was Severus'. The feeling of warmth and comfort returned and Hermione never wanted to let it go, but just as quick as it came it had vanished and Hermione was back into her dreamscape in a misty area. Severus stood up abruptly and began to walk away. Hermione followed after his shrouded silhouette, confused and wanting to know what the feeling was.

"Severus, wait, don't go."

He stopped in his tracks and waited for Hermione to catch up; as she did she gazed up into his deep onyx eyes. They held contact for a few seconds until a soft crunching sound alerted them both. Severus withdrew his wand and Hermione reached to do the same, but found that her wand was nowhere near her. The noise drew closer and closer and Severus placed himself in front of Hermione and the drawing noise, she was strongly reminded of the night professor Lupin had transformed into a werewolf. Without thinking she grasped his robes in fear and felt him stiffen. A few tense moments passed until a familiar figure and an even more familiar voice erupted from the mist.

"Severus, is that you? I've been looking everywhere for you, I was going to tell you- Ah, Miss Granger."

Albus Dumbledore smiled a very bright smile, one that reached all the way to his eyes, causing them to twinkle and crinkle. Hermione blushed and released her grip on Severus' black robes, who in response to having the freedom wrenched them closer to his body and scowled at her. Albus walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug, as he pulled away he saw tears streaming down her face and she smiled and sobbed at the same time. She wiped them away with her hands, and sobbed into Albus' robes.

"I didn't think that I would ever see either of you ever again. I miss you both so much. I miss you calling me in for visits to your office Headmaster, and I miss walking in on you experimenting with your potions Professor."

"There, there Miss Granger, we're here now. But not for long I fear, I do believe you are about to be woken up as Miss Lovegood can now hear you sobbing in your sleep."

At that moment Hermione stopped crying and turned her gaze where Albus and Severus were both looking. On the surface of the lake which was now free of mist, Hermione could see herself in her bedroom at Luna's, with tears running down her cheeks. She could also see that she was stirring in her sleep. Just as a million thoughts raced through her head Luna came into the picture on the lake and began stroking Hermione's hair. And in an instant Hermione Granger disappeared from the presence of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"Well… that was fun wasn't it?"

Albus smiled widely as Severus scowled at him, a million questions forming on the tip of his tongue.


End file.
